Altered World
by PK Lightstorm
Summary: "This egg is very special! It will only hatch when true companionship has been achieved! Only then will a new adventure truly begin!" My first fanfiction, please review
1. School's Out!

Beep! _Beep! Bee-_

 _Click!_

"Alright, it's the last day of school. Let's get this over with," Rick moaned, crawling out of bed. He was right, today was the last day of school, and Rick had something special planned for him and his friends. At least, the two of them.

Mark was one of 'em. 15 years old with black hair. Not just dark brown, either. **Jet black.** People often joked about how he looked like he had a void on his head. His eyes were a standard brown color, and he was known for his favorite shirt that read, "This shirt can only be worn by awesome people." It was a stupid joke, and everyone, including Mark, knew it. He was a great guy to be around, but he would often jump into _situations_ that Rick would have to get him out of.

Jane was the "girl" of the group, as Mark and Rick called her. She was 16. She had blonde hair that went down to her shoulders, and crystal blue eyes. She didn't really have anything in particular she liked to wear. Unlike many girls at her school, she didn't really care about wearing stylish clothes. If it covered her, and didn't look repulsive, she was okay with it. She was kind, caring, and understanding, but sometimes she had trouble dealing with people she knew more closely.

Rick? He was 17. His eyes were brown, and he had gray, short hair. He, similarly to Jane, mostly wore whatever he found first in the closet. He did, however, have a red hat that he liked to wear. He mostly stayed out of trouble, but if someone was being bullied, he'd often go fight said bully, rather than get an adult to handle the situation. This had landed him several detentions before.

Now, though, he could take a break from having to worry about that kind of stuff. Of course, after class.

School went by fast, considering most teachers had already finished their lesson plan. The math teacher, Mrs. Ade, even gave out some cupcakes, since the class had gotten the highest test score average in 4 years.

Most of the class time was taken up by letting students do whatever, and so Rick, Mark, and Jane discussed their plans for after school today. They were planning to have a Pokèmon battle to introduce the series to Jane. Jane had Pokèmon Y, but had never taken the time to play it.

"My Lucario is, like, 27 in all IV's!" boasted Mark. "It's won me a lot of battles online!"

"Yeah, against people who tried to play online before finishing the game," said Rick with a grin.

Rick was the type of player who put strategy above pure statistics. He'd like to focus a little more on IV training, but he just didn't have that kind of patience. Besides, just because he had high IVs doesn't mean he shouldn't use strategy.

"What about me?" asked Jane. "I've not even started the game yet!"

"Don't worry," replied Rick. "While we have a battle, you can play up to the point where I can trade you some Pokèmon."

 _Later..._

"All right!" Rick said. "Mark, you and I can go first, while Jane gets to a point where I can trade to her."

"Sounds good!" Mark replied.

The two set up their games, and strangely, they had some sort of SpotPass for the game, according to the 3DS menu. That was odd, hadn't Game Freak moved on to Sun and Moon by now? Nonetheless, both Mark and Rick started up the game and checked their Mystery Gifts. Sure enough, there it was.

" _This egg is quite special! It will hatch only when true companionship is achieved! Only then will a brand new adventure begin!"_

"Hang on," Mark stated. "Lemme check my phone, see if I can find out anything about this."

Out of nowhere, Jane spoke again. "What starter should I pick?"

"Well..." Rick started. "I picked Chespin, and Mark chose Froakie, you should pick Fennekin."

"All right." said Jane.

"Oh wow." Mark mumbled. "No one?"

"No one what?" asked Rick.

"No one can get the the egg to hatch. All the forums are saying there's no way to open it, and even hackers are saying there's no trigger in the game's code that causes it to hatch."

"Ah well, we'll pick it up anyways." Rick said.

"Hey guys, it mentioned trading, I think I can trade now." said Jane.

"Alright, what Pokèmon would you like? I completed the Pokèdex, so I've got everything!"

"I...actually don't know about very many Pokèmon." Jane said, feeling kind of awkward. "What does Pikachu become?"

"You mean Raichu? I could send you one, sure." Rick said. "You did get some throwaway Pokèmon, right?"

"Yeah," Jane said. "Rick, thank you and Mark so much for being so nice to me this year. All the other girls at school thought I was weird for not being as trendy as them, but you guys have been super supportive of me."

"No problem!" said Mark proudly. "After all, friends stick together and all that, right?"

"Alright, I've got the trade set up," said Rick. "Now I just gotta hit OK and..."

 _Oh?_


	2. Hatched

**Hey there! Judging from other stories I've read on the site, I guess I'm supposed to respond to reviews?**

 **Firestar1214, thanks for such a nice review! I'm glad you liked the first chapter, and I hope I don't disappoint! ;3**

 **Tortuous Serpent, thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my writing technique! I've honestly not written anything like this in a while. Also, yeah, I've often had trouble getting a theme across, and pacing has been an issue people have told me about before. As for extending the plot, here you go, I guess! xD**

* * *

Rick couldn't believe it. According to what Mark had told him, no one had hatched this egg, and it was said by hackers to be impossible!

Yet here it was, hatching in front of him.

One crack.

At this point, Mark and Jane had gathered around to see what would hatch from the egg.

Two cracks.

The game's framerate seemed to be dropping.

Three cracks.

The 3DS started to heat up. Whatever the game was doing, it was a massive undertaking.

The screen flashed white...

and so did everything else.

The flash eventually went away, but when it did, things didn't look the same as before.

The posters of various games that lined Rick's walls now were all about Pokèmon. The figurines of various superheroes on Rick's desk were now figures of various Pokèmon. Even the sheets on Rick's bed had a Pokèball pattern on them. Everything in his room now appeared to be related to Pokèmon.

So, the obvious reaction was, indeed, wild panicking.

"OhGodOhGodOhGod!" cried Rick, running circles around the room in a frenzy. "What happened?"

 _Ding!_

Mark checked his phone.

 **Mom: hi sweetie! we know how much you wanted to be a trainer, so i got you a pokemon! well be home at six! love u!**

"Oh wow. This is really freaky," said Mark.

"What?" asked Rick and Jane simultaneously. Mark showed them the text.

"Well then," started Jane, obviously just as confused as Rick and Mark. "We should probably figure out what's going on."

"Oh no," said Mark, checking his phone again. "It's 5:30."

"So? Are you even sure that that's your real mom?" asked Rick.

"The text is typed the way she types her texts, and she always ends her messages with 'love u!,' so yeah, I'm pretty sure. I've gotta go, let's meet up tomorrow at, like, four 'o clock. We'll all go home and try to do some investigation," although he was hiding it, Mark was incredibly scared.

* * *

Rick wasn't sure what to do. The egg had hatched, and then this had happened, but was the game really responsible? Maybe it was just a crazy coincidence, or maybe the game was responsible. He couldn't tell for sure. Then, a thought came to him.

After booting up his computer and opening Google, he searched, "pokemon mystery gift egg companion." Instead of finding the expected forum posts about not being able to open said egg, he was greeted with this:

 _Did you mean: Pok_ _èmon Companion?  
_ _How to pick the right Pokèmon for You, a guide to Your Companions  
_ _Shop for deals on Pokèballs at your local Wal-Mart  
_ _Pok_ _èmon Finger Family: 1 Hour for Kids Nursery Rhymes_

Were the games not real anymore? Checking his 3DS, the game in the card slot now read:

 _Pok_ _èmon Trainer Simulation 2016_

It was official, Pokèmon were real now. As to why or how, Rick had no idea.

* * *

 **Rick: hey guys check your 3ds**

 **Mark: wtf**

 **Jane: guys i think we broke life or somethin**

 **Rick: honestly you might be right, just wish i knew why or how this is happening**

 **Mark: i mean its not that bad**

 **Jane: tru, it couldve been a zombie outbreak**

 **Mark: oh wait my parents are here, they said they had a pkmn, lemme go see, brb**

 **Rick: k**

 **Jane: k**

* * *

 **Oh wow. Not sure how I did on that one. Either way, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next time, some strange things will be happening!**


End file.
